Digimon Tamers Darkest Hours
by Gemmaknight22
Summary: The Real World and the Digital World are in there darkest hours. Only The Chosen ones are the world's only hope. R/R Mild Swearing!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any other related digimon products. Authors Notes: Ok this is my perspective of how the whole story links. If you disagree or have a different opinion, then please put it down in your review in a POSITIVE manner.  
  
Prologue Takato had discovered a small fragment to the digital world. With it he was able to bring back his best friend Guilmon along with the other digimon as a surprise. Even though Takato was unable to bring Leomon, Juri was happy and adapted to her old life once again. Few months past, and a train digimon had been rolling around the rails. (A/N: This is where movie 6 comes in). The tamers were able to stop this menace and brought Locomon back to the Digital World. At that same day, it happens to be Ruki's birthday. The tamers finish their day by celebrating her birthday. And this is where our story begins.  
  
Author's Words This is my first fanfiction and I hope it would turn out great. I hope my friends are right that I'm good in story making. Well now this story takes place after movie 6 but it is a bit more in depth in Ruki's Birthday. I'll try to use all the Japanese functions, for example: card slash, instead of digimodify (which I find corny). Although when I need a request for something, it'll be great if you guys could help out. Thank you for reading this and now on with Chapter 1 Happy Birthday Ruki! 


	2. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Ruki!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any related digimon products. 

A/N: Well it took me a week to find some time to write this and I hope it was worth it.

                A rough day has pass and everyone was celebrating Ruki's Birthday on the same night. Ruki wasn't very delighted about it. 

                Ruki had finally come back inside after getting some fresh air from her backyard and took some time to think. 

Shuichon was singing along with Terriermon and Lopmon to their audience Jenrya Lee. Takato was helping Culumon and his beloved Juri.  Rika went out to her backyard to do a little thinking of her past present and as well as her future. Takato enter the hallway and decided that maybe she like to talk about something in her personal life, but Renamon stop him, giving him the that Rika needs to be alone. 

                Ten minutes have past until she decided to come back in. Takato and Juri looked worry and they thought it was a good time to talk to her.

                "Ruki, you don't seem like usual self today, is there something wrong?" question Juri with a little concern in her voice. 

                "If you need to talk to someone, now it is a great time, because were here," added Takato. Ruki look really confused, she thought that her friends had the right to know, but she doesn't really wanted to remind herself of the past. 

                "I wish I could say, but it's too painful to visit that memory," she spoke quietly. Juri,  always knowing what to say, "That's what friends are for, if you tell us, you'll feel better." Ruki agreed, she led the to her room where it was comfortable enough to listen. 

                "It began earlier today," she started, " I was trying to stop the train, when this thing got hold of me, and it release my most worst memory. At first it started out fine, I saw my father, it felt like him, but it was too good to be true, my father was gone and will always be gone." Tears were beginning to form in Ruki's eyes. 

                "It's ok, Ruki, nothing is impossible, we'll get your father back somehow," spoke Juri as she put her arms around her, trying to cheer her up. 

                "But Katou-san, how are we going t-," Juri interrupted Takato. 

                "Ruki go out there and have some fun, it's your birthday after all."

Juri led Ruki out or the room after she dried her tears.

                "Takato-kun remembered when digimon was just a merchandise for sell? Well we all thought digimon would never be real, but look at us now, we are digimon tamers, this proves that nothing is impossible, we just have to find a way, that is all." Takato looked deeply in Juri's eyes and knew that she still believe that Leomon could be alive.       

                "I know you miss Leomon Katou-san, if we ever find a way to get back Leomon, then we'll probably be able to bring back Ruki's father, I promise you," replied Takato, " Now lets go out there and have some fun." 

                Takato and Juri left Ruki's room and continue with the dishes, after they did a little karaoke singing them selves. Takato started first with the song "Across The Tears", then Jen with "Marai", and Ruki refused to sing.

Nights like these are wanted to be last forever, even Ruki, having her first birthday celebrated with her friends, was having the time of her life. She objected the idea in the beginning, but in the end she found it quite amusing. They sang, ate cake, had a drink and most of all, they had fun. 

                It was nearly midnight, the tamers were exhausted for the night and departed back home. They thank Ruki for the food and party and wished her a happy birthday and journeyed off in the darkness of the night. 

                "Good night Ruki, thanks for everything, and happy birthday," murmured Takato, who lost a lot of his energy during the day. 

                "Night Ruki-chan, thanks for everything, sweet dreams," yawned Juri.

                "Thanks for hosting this party, I'm having second thoughts about it, and I might have one next year as well, have a safe trip home." Ruki waved them goodbye before she entered back in her house.

                "Katou-san, is it ok if I walk you home?" Takato flushed red.

                "Of course, I would understand if you don't want me to walk you home then I'll completely understand," added Takato hastily. 

                "I would be glad to have you by my side Takato," answered Juri in quiet tone. 

                "Do you think we'll actually be able to bring back Ruki's father?" questioned Takato, brining up the subject once again. 

                "I don't know Takato-kun, only time will tell," Juri replied with tone of uncertainty in her voice. 

                They spoke of many things that had happen today with Locomon and Parasimon. They walked further until the two had to split up.

                "Well my house is this way, I think I'll manage safely back home, good night Takato-kun," Juri waved goodbye to Takato. 

                "Night Katou-san…sweet dreams," murmured Takato, "Takato, I'm sleepy when can we go home?" Guilmon startled Takato. 

                "Let's go home Guilmon," whispered Takato, and they headed the opposite direction. Takato thought heavily into today's battle. He kept thinking how easy the battle was won, and knew their was something if the air. 

                They entered the family bakery and moved upstairs to Takato's room quietly. He changed into his pajamas and bid good night to Guilmon. 

                Although one question still ponders in Takato's mind, is this the beginning of a new adventure? He lay down on his bed thinking, until he finally fell asleep.

Next time on Digimon Tamers:

Takato: whoa, what a weird dream.

Mysterious thing: You are coming with me

Jenrya: And what happen if we refuse?

Juri: TAKATO-KUN!!!! 

Takato and the others find a mysterious cloaked figure, who is this and what does he want? Find out next time on

Digimon Tamers Darkest Hours

Chapter 2: Dream Becomes Reality

A/N: Well that was the first chapter, although it took some time, I manage to fix it, if you find any mistakes report them to me at Gemmaknight22@yahoo.com. Hopefully I can get chapter 2 up soon as well. R/R 


	3. Chapter 2: Dream Becomes Reality

Chapter 2 Dream becomes Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any related products.

A/N: Yep, I uploaded two chapters on the same day, this being my second. I wanted to make due to the lost track of time of homework. Boy grade 9 is piling up with a lot of homework, hate to see what grade 10 is like. Anyways I'm only grade 9, so if you find any grammar mistakes, please inform me at once.

A/N: I'm using most of the Japanese terms that may have appeared in the original episodes, or directly translated from the original episodes. From time to time, I may ask for some help, but until then, enjoy my fanfic.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

Takato's Point of View

A cloudy image appears, it was too blurry to make out. I can't make it out, wait I see a familiar shadow. It's…me? And the others as well. What's going on? "It's time, you must come with me," spoke a mysterious figure. It look like an old man, he wore a dark cloak that stretches all the way pass his feet and onto the floor. He had a sheath containing a sword about 15 inches long on the left of his waist.   

"What are you? How can we trust you?" questioned Jenrya. He was anxious to know why he needed them. 

"Why do you need us?" spoke the Takato that seemed to what was going on. What am I doing here? Takato questioned himself. He looked around, noticing that they were in Shinjuku Park. 

"I do not have time for this, my time is limited here, come with me or I may have to take this to extreme measures," responded the mysterious figure.

"Give it your best shot," Ryo spoke with confidence.

"So be it," he unsheathed his sword and slash Ryo cutting him in half, he then brought his sword up and sliced Jenrya, next he made his final blow and slice Takato. 

"Arrgh," Takato felt a great gesture of pain his body, then he lost his vision, He was gone.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Takato woke up with sudden haste, he was sweating like if he was under pressure.

            "The dream," he thought, "it seemed so real, I felt…I felt like I was about to died." It took him a while before he focused back into his background. It was 5:36 in the morning. He didn't think he would be able to sleep after what had happen. He needed some time to think, and since Guilmon had to go back to his hidden shed in the park, it would give him the perfect time to think back at his dreams. 

            Takato had many dreams in the past, but none was identical to what he had just experience. It was so real, as if he was actually watching himself get killed. He felt every bit of pain, just as the Takato in his probably had felt. 

            "Guilmon, wake up, its time to go back to the park," whispered Takato, he attempted to wake up Guilmon, but he didn't budged at all. He attempt to wake him up a few more times, until he was struck with a perfect plan.

            "Guilmon, its time for breakfast," at that moment Guilmon leapt on to Takato, "Where is the breakfast Takato?" Takato manage to get Guilmon off him, "I'll get some bread for you before we leave, and go to the park." Takato changed his clothes, and went down the stairs along with Guilmon to the kitchen. He packed some leftover bread, Croissants, Danishes, and many other baked goods. They left the bakery quietly and headed out to the park.

            "Dreamt anything last night Guilmon?" questioned Takato who was anxious to know if anyone else had a relevant dream to his. 

            "I dreamt I was all alone in the woods at night," responded Guilmon, which was one of his ways to say I didn't dream anything. 

            "Oh, that's nice boy," responded Takato disappointed. They were now heading up the stairs with Guilmon to his hidden home. 

            "Morning Takato, I had a feeling you would be here," Jen greeted Takato, "Morning Jen, what brings you out here so only in the morning?" Terriermon leapt off Jenrya's shoulder and ate breakfast with Guilmon.

            "Takato, did you had a dream last night about a cloaked figure?" questioned Jenrya that instant.

            "Yes, I did, it felt so real" responded Takato with sudden curiosity.

            "I think it was a message but I don't know what it was," said Jen, "Maybe it's a start of something we don't know."

            "If only we could ever get a break," commented Takato. He somehow felt that Jenrya's theory was right. They talked about it for the whole morning. 

            A sudden explosion in the middle of the park had aroused Takato, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Jenryas' attention.

            "What was that?" asked Takato, "I don't know but we better find out, Terriermon!" responded Jen. 

            "Right, lets go Guilmon!" They threw themselves down the stairs, hoping no serious damage had occurred. They made out a fade picture, and found the rest of the group. In the center of the explosion was a cloaked figure with a sword sheathed on the right side of his waist.

            "What's going on?" questioned Jen as he took off his sunglasses.           

            "We were going to the hideout, when "he" appeared," answered Ruki Makino. Takato and Jen were horrified to see the man that appeared in their dreams. 

            "I don't believe it," Takato's words just left his mouth. 

            "You don't believe what Takato-kun?" questioned Juri.

            "You tamers must come with me," he spoke with a deep tone. 

            "What if we don't come with you?" questioned Jenrya, "You are coming with me, I have limited time here, be wise, or I'll have to take it to extreme measures," spoke the man once again. 

            "Give it your best shot!" taunted Ryo, "So be it," the cloaked man drew his sword and slash Ryo, brought up his sword and slice the second closet person, Jenrya. He then delivered the final blow and Takato was now gone. The three tamers screamed in pain. 

            "Uh," the cloaked man dropped to his knees, "I'll be back once I regain my energy, until then," the mysterious man vanished.

            "TAKATO-KUN!" Juri ran to Takato's side in tears, "Don't leave me Takato-kun, DON'T LEAVE ME TAKATO-KUN, TAKATO-KUN!" Juri screamed, while the rest of the tamers were horrified to see their comrades down, dead.

            "I can't believe it, this may be our downfall," murmured Takato before he turned digital along with Jen and Ryo. They then vanished into thin air and there was no evidence found of their existence.     

            "COME BACK TAKATO!" yelled Guilmon, who finally found the will to speak after the shocking event.

Next Time,

Juri + Guilmon: He can't be gone

Ruki: Why did this happen?

???:  where are we?

Kai: Oh man my head hurts!

Devimon: Mwahaha, good-bye chosen children.

Oh no, Takato, Jenrya, and Ryo are gone, what happens to the tamers? Will more lives be taken away? Mysterious kids are roaming the city with an odd looking digivice, what's going on? Devimon is back? No way! And what in the world is Kai doing here? Find out what happens on 

Digimon Tamers Darkest Hours

Chapter 3 Strayed without our digimon

A/N: So then that's chapter 2 please R/R, tell me if I'm going to fast or too slow. Thank you for reading this. 


	4. Chapter 3: Strayed Without Our Digimon

Chapter 3 Strayed Without Our Digimon

A/N: Hey, gee not many reviews, oh well maybe its just a busy week. At least I know that some people are reading my fiction. Well let me see there's not much to say besides…

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any related products.

Enjoy Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Strayed Without Our Digimon

            Juri kneeled towards the ground, "I can't believe he is gone," cried Juri. Everyone was strongly impact about losing three of their teammates, not to mention their friends. 

            "Damn it, why did he have to show up and take away Jenrya, Takato, and Ryo's lives away from us?" Ruki questioned herself.

            "Takato is not gone, I know he is alive," spoke Guilmon confidently. Many wished it was true, but from what they had witness, there is no chance of survival. 

            "Guys, now isn't the time to put yourself down. We may have lost them but now we must prepare for his return or we all just would have ended up like Takato," spoke Hirokazu who has taken charge. 

            "We may have a power problem, but we won't give up without a fight, am I right?" Hirokazu continued to motivate the rest of his fellow teammates. 

            "He's right we will have to prepare for the worst," Kenta added, "even if we lose the fight, we know we have died trying."

            "So then, everyone agreement?" Hirokazu questioned everyone.            

            "Let's do it!" Ruki spoke with more confidence. They moved into Guilmon's hideout and prepared for the worst that may have happen.

            "Takato-kun," Juri murmured in the lonely wind, "I feel that your still alive with the others, I'll find you Takato-kun, just like you saved me from the D-reaper." The bushes rustled and a shadowy figure leapt out of sight. The figured ponder of the mysterious murderer. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Culumon flew into Takato's room, he looked around trying to find Guilmon. Then he saw a luminous glow on Takato's desk.

            "Culu?" Culumon went closer and then the luminous light absorbed him and he was gone. The glow vanished into thin air along with Culumon.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            A beam of light faded away and two figures appeared from the light.

            "Where are we?" the first figure questioned into his digivice. The boy looked around and noticed that he was in the real world but how did he and his friend get here. 

            "Something is not right about this," the second boy spoke. Suddenly a digital map appeared on their digivices. A circle marked where they are and a "X" was the destination they have to go.

            "Looks like we have no choice but to follow the map," responded the first.

            "Lets go," the two boys walked around Japan finding their destination and purpose in the real world. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            "Takato, Takato, can you hear me?" a familiar voice was in Takato's head. 

            "Do you think he is alright?" questioned a feminine voice.

            "I don't know, boy my head hurts," responded the boy with light clothing on. He was rubbing his head from a fall earlier. Takato finally opened his eyes, there stood Kai Urazoe, his cousin, and Minami Uehara, who he had met when he had spent his summer with Kai.

            "What are you guys doing here, where am I?" questioned Takato. Then memories started to rush back into his mind. He remembered both Jenrya and Ryo were sliced killing them before he delivered his last blow to Takato. 

            "Wait a minute am I dead, is this heaven?" Takato now full of questions, "and how did you guys got here?"

            Jen regained conscious after Takato now listening to both Minami and Kai's story.

            "Minami came to my house, we were planning to visit you guys for the rest of the vacation," began Kai

            "Yes, we did, but all of a sudden a bright light has struck us blind, and when we had regained our vision, we found you guys on the floor," Minami finished. Ryo finally regained conscious was also puzzled to see himself along with the others standing alive.

            "So, how did you guys end up on the floor like that?" questioned Kai who was curious to know how they had arrived.

            "We were attacked by this dark hooded swordsman, I remember that he had stabbed me and then I lost track of what happen, but judging by the looks of it, Takato and Ryo must have went through the same thing," answered Jenrya.

            "I don't believe we have met before, I'm Akiyama Ryo," Ryo greeted both Minami and Kai. 

            "I'm Urazoe, Kai," he shook Ryo's hand, "and I'm Uehara, Minami. (A/N: like the Chinese, Japanese always say their surname before their given name.)

            Ryo greeted them warmly, Jenrya now looking around to see where they were. At a sudden flash Culumon appeared right in Minami's hands.

            "Culumon," they all gasped to see the little digimon that has the power to make a digimon evolve to their strongest forms.

            "Culumon how did you get here?" questioned Jen, "Culu I saw a glowing thing on Takato's desk culu and then when got close to it, I got absorbed into the light and now I'm here culu culu," Culumon then handed Jenrya what brought him here. 

            "Its my digimon combo cards!" exclaimed Takato, he retrieved his card and put them safely in his pocket. Just then his golden-red d-ark went off. A compass arrow started to point into various directions. The same had happen to Jenrya and Ryo. 

            "Let's check this out, somehow I'm guessing were going to be needed there," suggested Jenrya.

            "Yeah, lets go Kai-kun, Minami-san," Ryo agreed. They headed out and searched for the upcoming event that may risk all of their lives.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            People walked calmly around the streets. People rushed to meetings, buying groceries, going to the park, and having a great time. These          people live their lives daily, but they didn't realize they were being watched. A fallen dark, angel lurked in the dark alley waiting for the perfecting time to strike terror among the innocent people. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Taichi sat down eating his breakfast with his digimon partner Agumon. He is the formal chosen children leader. After the triumph over Belial Vamdemon, peace had been kept all around Japan.

            "Gee, this seems like one of those boring days that repeats itself," Taichi commented. Many of the chosen children had adapted to the life of danger and risking their lives to save others. 

            He washed his plates and then joined his sister watching T.V. 

            "There is nothing that would appeal to you Taichi-onii san," responded Hikari who was just channel surfing. Finally, after flicking through all the channels, they manage to find a show worth watching. 

            "Today we—We interrupt this program for an emergency announcement, a dark angel like monster is attacking the city with a miniature army of monsters. The army is trying to hold them off, but they have little success."

            "Devimon," gasped the two chosen children. All of the chosen children had the same response and reacted with haste. 

            "Agumon, Tailmon, Devimon is back, let's go before it's too late," yelled Taichi, who rushed around the house getting his digivice, along with a clean pair of socks and a pair of shoes. 

            "Devimon is back?" questioned Tailmon, who seemed puzzled at the situation. "We don't know what is going on but we must stop him before he wrecks the town," spoke Hikari. They left the apartment with speed, and ran towards their battlefield, hoping they will have arrived on time to save the people from the menacing twisted angel. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Takato ducked as a Tankmon had shot an energy burst at him. There journey through half the city before digimon started to appear out of nowhere.

            "What's going on here?" questioned Ryo who was very edgy not able to help the innocent people. 

            "Evil digimon are appearing around the whole town, you guys don't have your digimon, what are you guys going to do?" questioned Kai who doesn't know what they could do to help the people from the rampaging Tankmons.

            "We'll have to try a new tactic, there are 2 Tankmons, Ryo, you protect those people, and we'll give plan B a try," commanded Jenrya. 

            "I'm not sure if this plan will work, but I never had Terriermon this far away from me, like we were in separate dimensions. But now we must give it a beta test and hope for the best, if it fails we'll run until we can think of something," finished Jen. 

            "Kai, Minami-san, go with Ryo-san, he'll protect you," ordered Takato. "Let's execute Plan B." Takato and Jen ran towards the pair of Tankmon while Ryo and the others tried to lead the people to safety.

            "Card Slash!" chorused Jen and Takato, "Training Grips!" with luck a pair of digital training grips laid still on the crumbled streets. 

            The two tamers threw the digital training grips, which immediately attached themselves to the Tankmon, which paralyzed them from attacking for a while. 

            "Run everyone! Now is your chance to escape, Go before it's too late!" yelled the remaining party members.

            After evacuating the area, they ran off before the training grips wears off. "Damn, if only our digimon was here, then those Tankmon wouldn't wreck havoc and destroy those empty buildings," cursed Ryo. He slammed his right fist into his left palm.

            "I know how you feel, but unfortunately this is the best we can do," Jenrya tried to comfort Ryo.

            "Well, the important thing is we got the people to safety and that's the only thing that counts right now," spoke Minami. 

            "Let's go and find out what awaits us at our destination," added Kai who was curious to see what awaits them as they head further into the midst of danger.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Two boys ran across an empty zone filled with two Infermon. They shot many projectiles at empty lots, until the two boys un-intentionally got their attention. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

Digimon:  Infermon

Level: Perfect

Type: Virus

Specialty Attack: Hell's Grenade, Virus Skater, Cocoon Attack

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            "Hell's grenade!" the two chorused. The two boys jumped behind a cement plate that stood up from the ground. 

            "What should we do Kouji," asked the boy in a red t-shirt with a pair of goggles over his hat. 

            "We have no choice but to fight, to save this town and get to our destination with ease, it is our only chance Takuya," replied the boy in blue shirt with a long ponytail. A spiral of data stream looped around both Takuya and Kouji's hand all of a sudden. They used their D-scanner and scanned it. "Spirit Evolution!" chorused the two as they completed their scan. A mass of data grid walled them placing digital skin, making them a digimon. 

"Agnimon! Wolfmon!" Two warrior digimons now stand where Takuya Kanbara and Kouji Minamoto were before.  

"What!?, Humans turned into digimons?" one of the Infermon questioned the other one, "We must carry out our orders and destroy anyone that opposes us."

"Be reasonable, either we can talk things out or we can do this the hard way," offered the warrior of flame. 

"Hells Grenade!" The two viruses ignore their proposal and attack head on with full force. Agnimon slid out of the way, barely dodging it. It pass his right cheek with haste and blew a car up in flames. 

Wolfmon jumped over the second grenade and counterattacked, "Licht Seiger!" Wolfmon pulled out his beam sword and droved it in Infermon's head. 

"Salamander Break," the fire based warrior twirled into a tornado and power kicked the other Infermon, sending him flying. The two Infermons lay in the rubble of concrete barely stable. 

"Our masters will avenge our deaths, heed our warning…" Their voices trailed off and their bodies became unstable and burst into fragments of data. 

Takuya and Kouji returned to their normal state. 

            "Strange, they didn't had any digi-codes," Kouji brought up. 

            "We'll probably find out when we arrive to the destination stated in our D-scanners," replied Takuya. They continued their journey, hoping to find answers soon…

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            "Gaia Force!" Wargreymon released an enormous ball of compress energy. A dark angel digimon raised his arm and just caught the enormous energy, changing its course to another direction.

            "No way! Devimon can't be strong enough to deflect Wargreymon's attack," gasped Taichi, he watched as the ultimate's attack was deflected easily from a mere Adult.  

            "Oh, you chosen children need to update yourselves, for I have come back from the discarded data, and intruded your world with powers that you can't even imagine Mwahaha!"

            "No it can't be," gasped Takeru. 

            "Mwahaha, good bye chosen children, feel the wrath of darkness, mwhaha!" 

Next Time on Digimon Tamers:

Devimon: More Children, splendid.

Takato: The Chosen Children?  Devimon?

Jenrya: We must stop him before he summons the darkest digimon of them all

Takato, Jen, Ryo: Card Slash!

            The tamers arrived in the seen of the battle, helplessly. Can they help the chosen children to stop Devimon before he destroys them all? Find out on Digimon Tamers Darkest Hours: Chapter 4: Connected by the Blue

A/N: This chapter took me quite a while to finish, but I would like to know is anyone even reading this? I only have one review and I would like to ask everyone who read this to review this. It'll help motivate me to finish chapters faster. Well Enjoy until next time.


	5. Chapter 4: Connected by The Blue

Chapter 4 Connected By The Blue

A/N: Well chapter 4 is finally up, and I like to thank "Mek" for editing my fanfic and making it more understandable. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any related products.

Enjoy Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 Connected By The Blue

            The tamers rushed through the damaged streets. The buildings were beginning to fall apart from severe damages.

"Digimon must have went on a rampage through this sector.  Damn those savage digimon!  Why can't they all just be peaceful?" questioned Kai, a bit of anger starting to build up in his body.

            "I wish I could answer that, but every digimon is so unique.  Turn right guys!" responded Jenrya. They rushed across the alley, now having one goal set on their mind: to find out had happened to them. 

            "The signal is getting stronger.  We must be nearing our destination," replied the digimon king. 'I hope we'll get home soon, the others must be worried sick about us,' thought Takato. 

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

            Devimon smacked Wargreymon along with Garurumon and XV-Mon to the ground.

            "How can he be so strong?" questioned Sora. 

            "This can't be possible; even if he did have a couple of years to regain his form and enhance his powers, it shouldn't be possible for him to become this powerful," remarked Koushirou.

            "Even your precious Wargreymon can't stop me. Wait, what is this I sense?" Devimon turned to see two boys running towards him about 25 meters away. 

            "What is this enormous power that I am sensing from those two?" Devimon asked himself curiously.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

            "What is that?" Takuya questioned. A black angel with dark wings flew in mid-air about 25 meters away from them. He stared back at the two chosen children that held the spirits of fire and light. 

            "It's a digimon!" exclaimed Kouji, "Watch out, he's attacking!" They leapt aside ,barely dodging the chaotic energy. 

            "Kouji!" Takuya signaled. Kouji nodded knowing what Takuya had meant.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

            "They are…chosen children," Devimon murmured. He then took a glimpse of 

their actions, noticing that they had pulled out their digivices. 

            "Their digivices look so different, yet I sense a strong presence in them. So powerful… These things must be dealt with quickly." Devimon spread his wings, taking himself into a dive towards his new victims. In an instant, he had grabbed their digivices. 

            "Where did my d-scanner go?" Takuya asked, noticing he had lost it in one second. 

            "There, he took it," growled Kouji. 

            "What do you want with our d-scanners?" demanded Kouji, trying to keep himself calm.    

            "D-scanners? So that's what you call these things," chuckled Devimon. 

            "Yet these possess even greater power then those other children's digivices," Devimon snarled. 

            "Just give it back!" demanded Takuya. Devimon chuckled at his request. 

"What makes you think I would give you back such a powerful device?" mocked Devimon.

            While Devimon was occupied with the new comers, XV-mon decided to use this opportunity to attack him while he was open.

            "X Laser!"

            "Pathetic, when will you ever learn? I'm the ultimate digimon." Devimon now rose with more enthusiasm then he ever did. 

            "Now to take things seriously… I'll dispose of the remaining power you have from Qinglongmon; that will reduce you to nothing! Mwahahaha!" Devimon laughed at them despite their attempts to attack. In a blur, Devimon instantly moved forward and grabbed Wargreymon in the throat. He began to absorb the remaining digi-core energy from Wargreymon.

            "Now you worthless digimon, let see you try to assault me again," taunted Devimon. Wargreymon de-evolved into Agumon and still remained in the clutches of Devimon. He released his grip on the little beast and let him dropped down to the ground. 

            "Agumon!" Taichi leapt to aid his comrade. 

            "Are you ok Agumon? Say something!" Taichi panicked.  He never had felt so unable to help his digimon before.

            "Taichi-kun, he is so powerful," gasped Agumon. He barely caught his breath. Devimon hovered above the chosen children, pondering his next move. 

            "Heh heh heh, Chosen Children that can't defend themselves from me. I'll take a rest but before I do, I'll summon a miniature army to keep you busy," Devimon concluded. He waved his finger in the air, tearing a rip into another realm. "I'll summon the Evilmon army! Come back and live again!" Devimon chanted. Black figures with tiny wings, about 1 foot in height, big faces, stubby feet, and sharp fangs, flew out of the tear. Ten in total had leapt out. 

            "This should keep you busy," chuckled Devimon.

            "I don't like the look of this," spoke Kouji, as he and Takuya now joined the other chosen children.

            'Something isn't right, why would he summon Evilmon?  They aren't that powerful.' thought Koushiro. 

            "Agumon, can you still fight?" Taichi asked his partner. Agumon, now regain his stamina, nodded. 

            "Let's do it Taichi!" Taichi's digivice began to glow.  

            "Agumon evolve!" 

"Greymon!" What once was a cuddly dinosaur now became the ultimate foe for the T-rex. 

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

            "I think we should dig holes and then cover them up with a garment of some sort that matches the ground," Kenta responded. 

            "What good would that do?" Ruki questioned Kenta.

            "You're missing the point. If we get him to walk over one of these traps, he'll fall in, leaving himself defenseless and then we can strike leaving our digital warrior defeated," Kenta answered with confidence, maybe a little too much confidence.  

            "And what happens if he just happens to be able to fly, hover, levitate, or any other way to keep himself in the air?" retorted Ruki. 

            "Ah…then we would need a backup plan," laughed Kenta lightly. Ruki steamed off, "That's it! You guys think of a better plan. I need some fresh air, and when I come back, you better have a better one!" she commanded.

            "YES MA'AM!" the boys responded, saluting her. 

            "Gee, who made her the commander?  After all, it was my idea to plot our next move," Hirokazu whispered to Kenta as she left. 

            "How are we going to come up with another plan?" questioned Kenta. 

            "Mo Men Tai guys, we'll think of something!  We'll come up with a plan and maybe avenge Jen and the others," Terriermon spoke, trying to cheer him and everyone else up. 

            Ruki stepped out of the shelter; she needed to clear her mind and focus on their situation. Juri and Guilmon were outside looking towards the horizon as if they were expecting something to happen there. 

"Juri, what's wrong? Is it about Takato and the others?" Ruki asked out of concern. Juri nodded.            

            "I'm sure everything will turn out ok Juri," comforted Ruki. 

            "And what if it doesn't? What will we do?  What will we tell our parents?" Juri questioned. Tears began to form in Juri's eyes. Ruki could tell that she was heart broken.

            "Why? Why do I feel so much pain? Why can't I handle this like you guys? Why can't I bring myself together to help you guys instead of moping around?" Juri cried heavily. Ruki took her into her arms to comfort her. She patted Juri's back, hoping to ease her pain. 

            "Juri, we'll find them.  I'm sure they aren't dead, not them," Ruki said with confidence in her voice. They sat there watching as the sun started to set itself on the horizon. 

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

Digimon: Evilmon

Level: Adult

Type: Virus

Attributes: Nightmare Shock, Scratch Beat

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

            "Nightmare Shock!" Sound waves of intense pressure were shot in many directions. 

            "Watch out!" warned Yamato. The children barely dodge the intense waves of sound.

            "Nightmare Shock!" one of the Evilmon had struck XV-mon hard. The waves pushed XV-mon backwards, forcing him to collide into a building.

            "Impossible!  How can Evilmon have so much power?  They are only adults," gasped XV-mon. He shook the dust off his back, barely able to stand.

            "XV-mon! Are you ok?" cried Daisuke, who came running to aid his digimon. 

            "So much power, its like we're fighting ultimates," commented Ken. 

            "Hahaha, it took you time to finally realize what you are up against, but it's too late for you chosen children. Why would I summon a pathetic digimon unless it had the power to crush you? Yes, they are nearly as strong as I am, so you should be glad that they weren't me," laughed the fallen angel. 

            "Damn, we have no chance against them, without knowing how to regain the ability to jogress evolve and without evolving to perfect or ultimate, we don't stand a chance," spoke Koushirou. 

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

After Tailmon had been re-united with her tail ring, the ability to jogress had been lost. Now Tailmon is stronger then ever, but she does not possess the power to beat the Evilmon. 

            A few years ago, the chosen children had to give away the powers of their crests in order to produce a barrier to protect the digital world. Although the barrier failed its duty and the sacrifice was in vain. 

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

            "What's going on here?" 

            "Huh? And what do you want?" questioned Devimon. A group of 5 children lured everyone's attention to them. There stood a brown hair boy with goggles known as Takato. 

            "Are you the digimon causing all this mayhem and destruction in this city?" questioned Ryo.

            "And if I did?" Devimon re-directed. 

            "Then we beg you to stop this madness, before extreme measures are taken," replied Takato.

            "You? Pathetic children, these children couldn't even stop me themselves, what makes you think you have the ability to?" 

            Takato, Jenrya, Ryo, Minami, and Kai stared each other, not knowing what to say. 

            "If you dare oppose me, then so be it!" Devimon spread his wings, preparing for his attack.

            Jenrya stared at Devimon not knowing what to do, until he laid his eyes upon the other chosen children. 

            "I don't believe it, the chosen children from the TV show," whispered Jen. Takato, Ryo, Minami, and Kai's attention now focused on towards the chosen children. 

            "They are, but who are those two?" Ryo pointed towards Takuya and Kouji, "I don't recall seeing them in any of the digimon episodes."

            "Chosen children, Devimon, what is going on here?" questioned Takato.

"Wait a minute, if they are the chosen children we may be in another dimension," Takato spoke. 

            "Really? We have to find a way to get back then, but in the mean time we must eliminate the dark angel," whispered back Kai.

            Devimon saw their conversation, and felt anger in him.

            "Don't turn your backs on me! For that you will pay for your mockery!" Devimon exploded with anger. 

            "Now feel my power! Razor Wing!" Devimon launched two powerful blades of energy. 

            "Watch out!" Yelled the chosen children, helplessly as the Evilmon stopped the chosen's digimon from saving the tamers. 

            "Let's do it," suggested Ryo. They pulled out their D-arks and a card.

            "What! They are more chosen?  No matter, this will eliminate them." Devimon spoke under his breath.

            'But their digivices are different, and I sense that they sense a different energy pattern.  What is going on here?' Devimon thought. 

            "Card slash!"

            "Brave Shield"

            Three similar shields stood between Devimon's attack, deflecting his energy wave.

            "What?" Their counter surprised Devimon. He was clueless as to what had happened. 

            "Grrr... I'll show no mercy! Evilmon attack with full force! And to finish this quick I'll summon more digimon!" Devimon was outraged that his attack had been deflected. He raised his arm, and tore a rip in mid-air.

            "Summon? We must stop him before he summons the darkest digimon of them all!" ordered Jenrya. 

            "But how?" questioned Ryo. Minami, Takato and Kai were also stumped.

            "With our last attempt," grinned Jen, "The blue card."

            "But what if the blue card doesn't work?" questioned Takato. 

            "What choice do we have?" countered Ryo. 

            "I guess you're right, it is our best shot," replied Takato. They randomly picked a card, and willed it into a blue card. 

            "We still have our touch," grinned Ryo.

            "Alright then, lets do this!"

            "Card slash!"

            "What are they doing now?" questioned Kouji, amazed of the adventure so far. 

            "I don't know, but I'm certain we will need our digivices to assist in this battle for humanity," responded Takuya.

            "What? That light, it is so bright." Devimon clenched his teeth. He lifted his arm to shield his eyes. 

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

Next time on Digimon Tamers:

Ruki: Huh what is that?

Guilmon: I feel like I'm being pulled towards it.

Terriermon: I'm coming Jen!

Juri: GUILMON!

Hirokazu: Juri no, wait up.

A portal opens in the Tamer's dimension. Guilmon, Terriermon, and Cyberdramon gets pulled through along with Juri. What will happen to them, Find out next time!

Digimon Tamers Darkest Hours:

Chapter 5 The Trinity's light, Devimon's retreat! 

A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. Hopefully I'll update sooner. Sorry it took so long people, but I guess homework takes it's toll. Once again I like to thank "Mek" for editing my fanfic making it more fun to read. 


End file.
